Various electronic and telecommunications devices are contained in cabinets or enclosures mounted to utility poles. These cabinets can include telecommunication control devices and routing paths for telecommunications wires. One example of such a cabinet is a fiber distribution hub (FDH). Fiber distribution hubs provide an enclosure for fiber optic routing equipment, such as splices and other equipment.
The cabinets are generally mounted to utility poles at an elevated location out of reach or view from a human. Installation of cabinets at such heights avoids clearance, vandalism, or right of way issues which may otherwise occur.
Repairpersons periodically view and access the interior of the cabinet for maintenance, repair, or reconfiguration of equipment stored therein. Such maintenance generally requires use of a lift truck, ladder or some other method of raising the repairperson to the height and location of the cabinet. Requiring use of lift trucks adds expense to the maintenance and repair costs for the telecommunications network. Furthermore, lift trucks and ladders have stability limitations which are not experienced by repairpersons standing on the ground.
Therefore, improvements are desirable.